


Vermilion Ribbons

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Kame-Kazi [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Cabba is edgy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Halestorm vibes, IF YOU CAME FOR TRUMAI OR TRUMAR YOU WILL BE DISAPPOINTED, Kame-Kazi Sequel, Marron is the lead, Rare Pairings, References to Depression, Rock Stars, Slow Burn, Stand Alone Sequel, Suicidal Thoughts, Theres a movie, Trunks will get it together eventually, You'll get the sex when you get it haha, idk - Freeform, maybe smut?, metal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Cabba and Marron are getting a little too into character when they star in an movie featuring two music artists that fall in love. She is nursing her heart after a bad break up with Trunks. And Cabba, his issues are far more deep rooted in a troubled childhood and fame.The titled is a reference to the Red Ribbon Army. And I would like to thank my friends on Speakeasy, especially Zda3 who supports my crazy rare pair. And a HUGE shoutout to my friend and loyal commenter JazzyDazzy who has read some of my draft. I am so glad our friendship has blossomed.
Relationships: (Not the end pairing, Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Cabba/Marron (Dragon Ball), Former Trunks/Marron, Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), and not depicted positively) Trunks Briefs/ Mai
Series: Kame-Kazi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597621
Comments: 46
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Marron was nervous. She hadn’t had an interview with her band in ages, since before she and Trunks had broken up. During those interviews the dynamic duo was the star of the show, gushing about their relationship and their future as a couple. It was a dream come true, well dreams died. And times changed. People changed. 

They hadn’t had a show in a while and nothing they were producing was clicking with the public and she blamed herself. She hadn’t felt anything she had written since their break up. Trunks used to write most of their stuff and all Marron could get on paper was her anger and pain. And he had left them down a member until Bulla stepped up to the plate. 

And their sales didn’t go up until Bulla joined in. Marron definitely understood why. Her ex-boyfriend’s twenty-two-year-old sister was a model in rocker heels and the epitome of beauty. Bulla was everything she wasn’t: poised, positive, well-liked, and conventionally attractive. And she would be lying if she said there wasn’t a sting that came along with a Briefs ‘carrying’ the band. Bulla didn’t make it out like that, but Trunks sure did. It never mattered that Marron was the lead vocalist, this was HIS band. Not anymore.

Goten had been her rock through this whole ordeal but he had been spending more time with Bulla and their awkward, quiet drummer Uub. She couldn’t blame him. She had been a downer and made herself chronically unavailable. Because as much as she had been singing how over Trunks she was, she wasn’t over it. Two years later and she couldn’t think about it too long before she was reduced to tears. 

He was her first everything. First kiss. First Love. The first person to break her heart. And he dumped her like she meant nothing? To be with a woman over twice their age? That was fun to read in every tabloid for the past several years. 

The woman interviewing them was stunning and Marron chewed her lip. It was already a long day of posing for photos. As if she wasn't insecure enough. 

Erasa smiled and got out her notepad. It was go-time. Trunks handled this kind of thing. Marron never did. Media and press were his forte. “So Vermilion Ribbons, it is an absolute pleasure. I was listening to your recent single before I came in and I am impressed, ‘Bet U Wish U Had Me Back’ has to be the best thing you guys have put out in a while. I love that line 'And all those memories, make it so hard to forget about me.' What was the inspiration?” 

G: Oh you know nothing specific. Just loss. We have all had lost loves over the years and it seemed very on-brand. 

M: Our songwriting process has changed a lot of the years. But we all had input on that one and how we wanted to put our collective ideas together. 

U: It is just a lot of angst, to be honest. 

“Alright great. Romance and love are clearly a huge inspiration for you guys considering most of your songs have some romantic undertone. So relationships?”

M: No more inter-band relationships. 

B: I am very much single. Mar and I joke all the time that at this point we should just have a domestic partnership because both our dads scare away all the men. 

E: Krillin? Scary? 

M: Mostly just by association with Vegeta. 

“So then would you say your direction has been geared away from your parent’s band? I mean being raised by rockstars had to be very interesting.” 

G: I mean yah unconventional but like before I could even talk I was at the piano with my dad and listening to him sing November Rain to my mom. That kind of shit is bound to shape a band. 

B: I don’t feel like I need to try to be different from my dad. My brother, I know was more concerned about that. But my dad taught me how to play guitar and he has always been my biggest fan. I have been in theater for years and he was the stage dad covered in tattoos. 

M: Kame-Kazi is always going to inspire us and our music but I do think we have developed an energy and sound that is different. We’ve cultivated our own identity, even if it is changing. 

“So then what’s your favorite band?” 

G: Kame-Kazi.

U: I didn’t really grow up with bands...so I am not sure. Kame-Kazi.

M: Kame-Kazi.

B: You guys are cowards! What are you afraid of my dad? I mean Goten is probably telling the truth. But Uub is just embarrassed that he’s obsessed with Nickelback. Marron, on the other hand, LOVES Atomic Six. We both did. 

“Atomic Six, they have been broken up for years. But I am with you they were very iconic for our emo teen years. The lead singer wasn’t bad to look at either.” 

B: Oh yeah he was a hottie. Marron had like three posters in her room. Used to drive my brother absolutely nuts when we would talk about him. 

M: Well Trunks has always been full of himself. 

B: Fair enough. 

“How is Trunks? Marron?” 

U: I don’t think we should…

G: He’s fine!

B: He’s doing his own thing. 

M: We don’t talk and I will leave it at that out of respect. 

“Alrighty then... a touchy subject that I guess I shouldn’t push. So speaking of change. Marron, there are rumors that you will be starring in an upcoming movie.” 

M: Yes I am leaving in a few days and I am really excited about this next chapter.   
...

"Kyabe Savoy," he said putting his hand out to shake hers. His smile was bright and warm. He had a handful of tattoos on his arms. What caught her eye first was the half-sleeve on his arm that seemed to be a depiction of the galaxy. She had a few of her own but something about the six on the inside of his wrist looked familiar. 

Marron smiled and gave a firm handshake, praying she didn’t look as nervous as she felt. Kyabe was trim, clearly well built if his fitted t-shirt and jeans were any indicator. "Marron Monk. So I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." 

"Yes, we will. I am excited to work with you. I have listened to some of your work, it’s truly great." 

He seemed genuine, but there were plenty of big names on this film and she was dwarfed by them all, "Oh I’m just a metalhead trying to get a start in acting. I got lucky." 

"And I'm just a songwriter trying to get back into performing. Or at least get the hang of it. Anyway, I want to work on lines a bit more by myself but how does tomorrow sound for a run-through. Break the ice?” 

“Sounds great. How were your first few days of solo work? Filming by yourself?" she smiled nervously. 

“Fucking weird,” he said with a laugh, “I am sure it’ll be much more pleasant having a beautiful face to look at as I profess my undying love for Ally.” 

Marron snorted and smiled at him, charming for sure and familiar, “Agreed. I’ve been talking about this damn Jack for so long it’ll be a relief to finally have a muse so to speak.” 

Vados, the director came up and shook Kyabe’s shoulder, “Good to see you again Marron, I see you have met Cabba. I have been working with him since he was just a kid. Don’t mind him, he’s modest about his music career.” 

Marron looked again at the tattoo on his wrist and her eyes widened as she connected the dots. Atomic Six. “Cabba. Oh, Cabba! That’s where I know you from. Atomic Six. Oh my god, this is so surreal. I used to listen to your albums on repeat. I used to beg my dad to get the records. He said I should fall in love with music genuinely, but whatever, this is insane...” She cut herself off as he seemed to get smaller and smaller the more she talked. “Sorry, I am still an emo girl at heart.”

“Yes, uhhh that is me,” he laughed and lifted his gaze from his feet. “Decided to finally cut the long ridiculous hair and let it grow in brown.” He looked back at Vados who conveniently slinked off. 

“And you like my work? Fifteen-year-old me would be crying right now,” she laughed and covered her face. “It’s an honor," she said after regaining her composure. 

“Not the reaction I usually get, but thank you,” he said and dug his hands in his pockets after tugging on his eyebrow piercing a few times. In her fangirl craze, she completely brushed over that comment. This was her teenage dream after all. 

“So should I call you Cabba or Kyabe? Sorry I-- just you introduced yourself…” 

“You can call me Cabba, it’s my stage name. It's a nickname that my bandmates gave me when we formed Atomic Six and I am sure we will be friends soon. Kyabe is my legal name and I use it for all my work and songwriting.” 

“Okay, well it’s a pleasure,” she smiled widely and his lip curled into what she supposed could be the smallest grin she had ever seen. 


	2. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what you wanted   
> Did I make your dreams come true   
> Sitting in a corner   
> Wondering what you got into   
> You ache for this
> 
> -Halestorm

Cabba was a very intriguing person. He rarely left his trailer and when he did he just sat out front with a leather-bound notebook writing. Marron figured some of that intrigue had to do with her having a teen crush on him. 

But then there was just getting to know him, as a mature adult--so she told herself. He was rather quiet and rarely discussed much of anything without being asked. He had agreed to run lines with her but hadn't followed up in a few days. 

Her impatience with the world around her had hit an all-time high as she stared at the lavish bouquet in front of her. The red roses and lilies taunted her, gnawing at her insecurities. 

After chewing Goten out for an hour about him hypothetically telling Trunks where she was she not only felt enraged but guilty. Goten, of course, had nothing to do with Trunks worming his way back into the recesses of her brain. That was all her fault and to a lesser extent Trunks.

She gripped the vase and stomped out her trailer door. She threw the vase at the ground and the shattering caused more noise that she anticpated. Take that fucker. 

Smoke rolled out of the trailer adjacent to her, a familiar stench filling the air. Cabba looked rather confused and almost frazzled? Something Marron found rather entertaining. He had only given her a small range of emotions until now. 

He blinked at her and then at the flowers and shattered glass on the floor, "Everything okay?" 

"Yes, everything is ay-okay. Though I am sure you are enjoying yourself more judging by the smell," she unintentionally bit at him and instantly regretted it. 

"It's medical," he replied quickly and chuckled a little. 

"If it wasn't, you would still be smoking." She stated and her face softened as she turned to look at him. He had wandered out front closer to her, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

He smirked and shrugged awkwardly, "True...you want some or does it bother you?" 

"I don't mind if you do. But smoking doesn't exactly work for me." She said waving to the center of her face. "It's not as pleasant of an experience."

Cabba scratched his head and smiled, eyes glossed over. "Sorry I didn't really think about that." He threw a bottle on the ground to break the silence, "I like to smash things too."

Marron laughed and nodded towards his trailer, "What music are you playing by the way? Is that Spanish?" 

"Yeah," he said stretching out his arms. "I grew up with it. My mom used to love to dance and its the only time she really tolerated me." He snorted in laughter but she swore there was a sting behind his words. The second time she would catch herself selfishly glossing over something he said. 

"I used to love to dance but I never learned anything formal. It was nerve-racking dancing for this damn movie." 

"I know a thing or two. I have been salsa dancing for a while. I could teach you?" He offered and he seemed meek, unsure. 

"I'd like that sometime." 

…

Vegeta sat down across from Krillin, setting his black coffee and the sugar stash he hid in his hand on the table. “Now I risk two of my children marrying Goten. I can't have that."

"Aw but Goten is great! He's nice. Total gentleman and he would treat them well." 

"Oh of fucking course. Goten is not  _ the _ problem. I can't be related to Kakarot. It. Would. Kill. Me. Krillin they do ugly sweater parties because its fun. I can't live like that!" 

"Ahhh yah the annual Son Christmas card. That would be a death blow." 

"Exactly! But Trunks dug his own grave." 

"Yah I don't know Vegeta. These kids have so many emotions. When we were in a band. We were just angry or angrier. Sometimes we were sad but it was angry-sad." 

"That's what I'm saying!" Vegeta pointed and threw his hands up. "Regardless I wouldn't encourage Marron to forgive Trunks. Not that you can tell Marron anything I mean she is all Lazuli in that department. But I have a daughter and if a boy treated her similarly, I'd gut him and then beat him to death with my guitar. And before you know it I'm in jail and you would have to bail me out." 

"I mean I'm not happy with Trunks by any means. And as much as I enjoy your company I don't wanna be around him and I'm glad he left their band. For the record I would bail you out any day," Krillin said sipping his coffee.

...

“Sorry I am a bit nervous,” she said, taking about a few beers from the trailer fridge. “Beer? I have already had a few truthfully. You know unwind,” she said bobbing side to side. 

Cabba looked up from the script as if he was contemplating, “No thank you. I’m good.” 

Marron nodded and opened her bottle, taking a swig. She plopped down next to him on the bench, she spun medusa stud a few times, a nervous habit of hers. She took a breath, reading from the script, “Why me?” she pulled her eyebrows together, intensely searching his eyes. “Any girl can sing at a bar. So why me?” 

“Because you have passion. There are thousands of people in the industry with not even half the talent you do. And you proved to a crowd that you are a star. I didn’t do that for you.” 

“Maybe not…” Marron read the script. Ally kisses Jack. It would have to happen eventually. It didn’t matter that it had felt like ages since her lips danced on someone else’s. She looked in his eyes and pressed her lips to his. 

It was tentative, explorative. Marron felt her body heat up as Cabba rubbed his thumb over the muscles in her neck. His kiss was open-mouthed, hot, unrestrained.  _ Just like the script suggested _ she reminded herself. She internally cursed herself, this was work dammit Marron. 

She figured she might as well go for it pressing deeper into the kiss. Her tongue danced around his, rubbing up against the piercing. Trunks used to have his tongue pierced she thought instantly and it made her sick. She pulled back with a jerk and he furrowed his brows, “Everything okay?” he asked rather confused which pulled her from her thoughts. I mean it made sense right? They both seemed rather into the kiss.  _ Because it fit the script, of course. _

“Oh. Sorry, the piercing...it just caught me off guard,” she blushed and pushed her hair back behind her ears. 

Cabba chuckled, as his eyebrows arched, “Sorry, should’ve mentioned it to you. I can take it out? It’s definitely healed. I’ve had it since I was fifteen.” 

“No, it’s fine, just shocking,” she said and looked back at him. She felt like she was going to melt under his gaze. For starters, she was embarrassed, angry that she gave her ex any thought, and ridiculously turned on for an onscreen kiss. “Let’s just get back to work,” she said decidedly and before he could protest, her mouth was on his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Cabba was a good kisser, an amazing kisser. Maybe the best kisser she had ever experienced. Definitely, the best she had kissed under false pretenses. 

And she was thankful he closed his eyes because her blush intensified as her body longed for more. She imagined his tongue on her body and she warmed further into his touch. God his tongue would feel amazing between her legs, she couldn’t help let her mind wander as he pulled her deeper into his embrace into his lap.  _ Like the script suggested. _ Well, at least she didn’t need to worry about a lack of chemistry.


	3. Miss the Misery

“You bitch! You didn’t tell me your co-star was Cabba! Like Atomic Six Cabba!” Bulla screeched into the laptop and Marron covered her mouth staring into the camera. 

“I take it Bulla is over at your place?” she asked and Goten nodded sheepishly, a hint of embarrassment on his face. She would need to ask him about that later.

“Well Uub was here too but he left to do whatever Uub does when he’s not drumming.” 

“Yah okay we hang out whatever. Tell me about Cabba,” Bulla demanded, pushing the screen toward herself. 

“I mean he's quiet. He looks very different. He’s got this cute cropped hair going on. He’s super quiet though.” 

“Well, his ex Cocoa Amaguri was talking about him in a recent interview. I think it was in like Angels magazine, ironically. You might be intrigued. Sounds like he has a lot of problems, which is your type babe.” 

Marron rolled her eyes and Goten cringed, “Seriously B? I am not interested in rumors.” 

“Babe, where there’s smoke, there’s fire. You know that better than anyone.” 

The screen jerked back to Goten before she could retort and throw insults at Trunks. “Anyway enough of going down that spiral. We are practicing and looking at everything you send so don’t worry about the album, we got this. And Uub will pull it together of course.” 

…

Marron grabbed the magazine and internally cursed herself. This was stupid. She drove out to the farthest gas station she could come up with the hopes to hide her shame. 

The cashier smiled at her as she set several chocolate bars and a few sodas down. "Are you coco-nut?" The girl was beaming and couldn’t be much older than eighteen. Marron stared back confused. "Fan of cocoa?" the girl clarified, pointing down at Marron’s purchases.

"Yeah totally. Of course. I just love Angels magazine you know the fashion, beauty looks, and sex tips." Marron said sarcastically.

"Well, are they good ones? ...The sex tips," the other girl said at a near whisper. 

Marron’s brows knitted together and she snorted, "Uh sure." 

"Well, I already read this one dozens of times. But Cocoa talks about that super crazy guy she was with. He was in some emo band and I don’t know what she saw in him but I guess she is just a really nice person.” 

Marron felt her blood boil, “Well how nice can she be if she’s exploiting someone else’s life for money?” She ripped her card from the card reader and her fake smile threw the other girl off, “Have a nice day!” Marron bit kicking open the door.  
...

Marron sat across from him, tapping her nails on the wooden table. Cabba’s eyes roamed her features and she looked away sipping from her drink. “Almost everyone I’ve met that liked how I sing has said they love the way I sound but not the way I look.” 

“I think you're beautiful.” He said and her brows arched in shock. 

“Then your blind,” she responded quickly, shaking her head. Her eyes darting anywhere but his face. 

“No, you are. Your gorgeous,” he said brushing some hair back behind her ear. His fingers brushing against her skin sent a shiver down her body. It wasn’t hard to get in character, Cabba was handsome and she had admired him since before she had even conceptualized her band. “You should sing your own songs.” 

“I don’t do that.” 

“But you should.” His fingers brushed against hers and she inhaled sharply. 

She shook her head and looked at him critically, “Where?” 

“Everywhere,” he said with ease and his confidence in her, in Ally stirred something inside her. 

Vados clapped, “Perfect! That’s a wrap! Great job on those repeats guys, so much better this time around.” 

...

Cabba smiled at her letting her in his trailer. She brought a bottle of wine with her and two glasses. “Thanks for giving this a look over. I haven’t really been feeling anything I write lately. And I brought some wine as a thank you. Do you like wine?” 

“Wine is fine, I just don’t typically drink,” he said sitting at the table with her lyric book. 

“What? Really but the beer bottles?” 

“Root beer,” he smirked. “I like the authentic look of it, bottled soda is superior to canned and no one can change my mind. But I’ll take a small pour.” 

She filled her own glass about twice as much as his and set his down, “Is there a reason why? I know I seemed judgemental before so whoops on that.” She laughed nervously, “I am just wondering is all.” 

“You're fine. It’s a bit odd for sure. I did a lot of drinking when I was a teen, kinda less enthralling when you're of age. Also, I just don’t do well with a lot of alcohol. I get in my head and it lowers my overall mood. I am just better when I don’t drink or at least when I don’t drink to get drunk,” he said sipping from the glass. 

“Oh...sorry for pushing. I feel like a dick now.” 

“Don’t. Honestly, a three-ounce pour won’t kill me. And if there is a drink I enjoy, it’s wine or beer, so thank you,” he said raising his glass to tap to hers. “I like what I see so far by the way.” 

Panic set in, she didn’t even turn to the right page. Marron put her glass down abruptly, “Oh, uh not those.” 

He quirked a brow at her, pulling the book away from her reach, “' I love the way that it hurts, I don’t miss you, I miss the misery?' Not that? It’s phenomenal,” he said, shocked and shrugged at her. 

“Really?” she practically squealed with excitement? Shock? Utter confusion? She had about a thousand feelings run through her at once. 

“It has depth and is enough of a play on words. Clever yet discernible. I think you should build off of that.” He flipped the page glancing up at her and she groaned peeking between her fingers as he began reading aloud again, “' I’ve tried but I just can’t take it, I’d rather fight than just than just fake it',” he read and he smirked, “I would add, ‘I like it rough' .” 

“Oh that’s good, write it down. Yes.” She smiled and handed him a pen, she had tucked in her shirt. “Sorry, it has boob on it. Anyway, for verse one, how about: 'I’ve been a mess since you’ve stayed, I’ve been a wreck since you’ve changed'.” 

“Perfection. You don’t need help,” he smiled, giving her a side glance and she sighed. 

“I’ve just been off my rocker lately.” 

“We’re all a little insane. Right?” 

“Right. So are you kicking me out? I’ll cook if you don’t,” she said, opening his fridge to look inside. 

“I could go all night. Writing that is. My stamina wears out in every other way.” He fumbled over his words and Marron didn’t think she had ever seen him blush before. She giggled at him and slapped some cheese and tortillas on the counter, “Quesadillas it is.” 


	4. That's What You Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked by a friend if I would write a little more from Cabba's perspective and I think that is an excellent idea! So here it is. A little NSFW at the end BTW.
> 
> Pain make your way to me, to me.  
> And I'll always be just so inviting.  
> If I ever start to think straight,  
> This heart will start a riot in me,  
> Let's start, start, hey!
> 
> -Paramore

Cabba wasn't sure what possessed him to invite her on his typical evening walk. He planned on just going out smoking to relax his nerves, and stare at the night sky. A broody washed-up rockstars dream. This was his time to himself to unwind and get away from everyone. 

But for reasons unknown, he knocked on her door and before he knew it she had a whole conversation going. He had a hand stuffed in his jogger and the other was flicking ash between drags. Everything around them was lifeless and dark. Everything around Cabba was. They were filming in a desert town, in ways it resembled his hometown. Which he took no comfort in. 

Marron's company, however, was something he had been enjoying much of lately. She was just different then most of the people Cabba had met over the years. She seemed to have hope, something he probably let go of far too young. 

She filled the silence effortlessly with hums of songs and small talk, something he was never good at. Then the conversation took a turn and became more serious. "I guess I just always knew I wanted to sing and fortunately my dad has connects. But I wanted ppl to love Vermilion Ribbons because of us. Not our parents." 

He blew out a large cloud of smoke to left of him, away from her. "Your sounds are completely different. I think you've carved out your own niche. Kame-Kazi is hard and gruff. Your songs have a polish to its edge. It's more intentional." 

If the moonlight wasn’t blinding him and his head wasn't so fuzzy, he would be certain she was blushing. "Thanks...I mean my dad is obviously a huge inspiration and same with my mom. Hell, their relationship I find inspiring in of itself despite how odd their get-together story is." 

"They have been together for decades now huh? It's odd for people to stay together that long," he commented. 

"Yeah?" she asked and he shrugged. Marron's eyes didn't leave him and he supposed he owed her an answer. 

"My parents have been together for maybe a total of three years throughout my life. And I guess I just don't know many people who stick with one person. Maybe that's why there are so many songs about love and shit? Because it doesn't really exist in permanency?" 

Marron snorted, "Dreadful thing to say huh?" 

"Realism I prefer to think," he retorted. 

Marron tightened her ponytail and put her hands in her hoodie pocket, the desert wind nipping at her skin. "I personally have had shit luck. My ex that really fucked me up emotionally...we were engaged when he cheated on me. Like planning a wedding even. But what my parents have and what his parents had even is special. Even if I never have something like it...I think I'd rather dare to dream." The silence between them was heavy and she broke it before his anxiety could send him on a downward spiral. 

"Anyway enough about me and my weird band. How'd you get in the industry?" 

"I sent Vegeta from your dad's band a song I wrote when I was fifteen. He sent it back and said sing it yourself. And to be honest I was just excited to get a letter back from him." He smiled widely and Marron giggled. "I didn’t think I’d ever leave my hometown so that was going to be my claim to fame for a lifetime. That Vegeta Ouji replied to my fan mail. Then I got a call about a month later to come out to LA to meet with the labels he was affiliated with. The rest is history."

“So Vados used to work for Champa? Back at U6? And he has a twin brother who he is in a rivalry with who’s label is called U7?” 

“Yah I know. It’s kinda dumb, to be honest. They got in some fight when they were younger and ever since they have been separate labels. U7 didn’t want to invest so I just went where I could sing.”

“Makes sense. I mean that’s what’s most important right?”

“Not really,” Cabba’s brow furrowed and he wondered if he should leave it at that, "When I got signed back in the day to Champa I was just a kid. A kid with a lot of baggage and no guidance. And he was signing people like Hit. And it became too much really quick. I was a kid who grew up in a trailer park that was suddenly raking in easily twenty times what my mom made. And I had to pay the bills and shit and be the man of the house. I had these obligations to my old life and everything but I just wanted to fuckin sing. And I felt trapped and that the only way out was something far more permanent than runnin' away." 

"Cabba..." she said quietly and reached out to touch his arm. His skin raised at her touch and he looked down at her a little. 

"So all this." He gestured to the set behind them by waving his hand. "This movie. It is about more. It's about pain and healing, awareness even. And I'm really glad I'm working with you on it." She smiled softly in his peripheral vision. 

"I'm glad I got to meet you. Being here with you now, I can't imagine. Not knowing you." Her heart thumped in her chest as he searched her eyes, offering her a half-smile. 

…

Her back hit the door and he pressed into her kissing his neck and jawline. Cabba picked her up easily and toss the door to the hotel room open. Her hands were tangled in his hair and her legs wrapped firmly around his trim waist. 

Cabba’s teeth grazed her bottom lip and she fumbled with the buttons on his flannel, desperate to expose his bare chest. “Take me,” she mumbled against his lips, her eyelids fluttering and heavy with lust. 

He set her down on the edge of the bed and pressed his body to hers. He unbuttoned his jeans and she undressed as well, left in just a matching bra and panty set. “God you are beautiful,” he said breathily. 

Marron smiled and tucked her long blonde hair behind her left ear. Cabba kissed her again, pulling the sheet over them as his breaths became more shallow, rolling his hips into hers. 

“CUT! Awesome work!” Vados clapped and smiled. 

Cabba rolled over and held up a thumbs up. Marron laughed and covered her blushing face. 


	5. So long and goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the match you strike to incinerate  
> The lives of everyone you know  
> And what's the worst you take  
> From every heart you break  
> And like the blade you'll stain  
> Well I've been holding on tonight
> 
> \- My Chemical Romance

_ Nine years ago _

_ Trunks drummed his fingers on his guitar, brows pinched in frustration. Why did his girlfriend have to be so obsessed with a band that had more drama than his parents in their early thirties? Which being their first child he knew a great deal about. Also. Couldn't the media stop covering Atomic Six's break up and the lead singer's nervous breakdown longer enough to get a song out of his girlfriend and lead singer of his band? _

_ Goten rolled his eyes at him and Trunks glared back at his friend. Trunks wasn't the one with a problem. Trunks never was the one with a problem. Practice was going well and then his sister had to bust in confirming the break up of Atomic Six, Marron's favorite band. That was the problem. _

_ The two girls were obsessed and smitten with the lead singer, who just so happened to be taken under Vegeta's wing the past several years. Even Vegeta had taken a liking to the broken singer and Trunks was sick of it. Sick of hearing about the same shit.  _

_ "Can we please for the love of fucking Kami listen to something else?" Trunks gritted out, thumping his hand down on the garage floor. Bulla wiped at her red-rimmed eyes and glared at her brother. _

_ "I’m mourning," Marron groaned into a pillow. She had been laying down listening to Atomic Six for hours while Bulla patted her back. "I hope he's okay," she sobbed or whined, it all sounded the same to Trunks at this point. _

_ Trunks snorted, “Come on this is ridiculous they aren’t even that good.”  _

_ “You shut your filthy mouth,” Bulla bit and hugged a nearby stuffed animal. “They established respect in a genre that is representative of emo kid culture. There's no way your poser-ass would be able to make it if it weren't for them!”  _

_ “That’s what I’m saying! Not the poser part babe, I love you. Just the icon part,” Marron mumbled and pulled her head up from the tear-stained pillowcase.  _

_ “That’s all you say! Right Ten?” Trunks turned to his friend who was feverishly playing an air guitar solo.  _

_ When Trunks loved over Goten was headbanging to the current track, “What? This is my favorite song of theirs.” _

_ “I know you think everything should be about you Trunks, but sometimes things just aren’t,” Bulla huffed and he glared back at his baby sister who was really on his nerves as of lately.  _

_ “I can’t believe they broke up,” Marron rolled over on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, “My favorite band of all time is never going to play together. I didn’t even get to go to a show! ...So long and goodnight.”  _

_ Trunks sighed, he hated seeing his girlfriend like this, whether she was pining over a singer she would never meet or not. “Come on Mar,” he sat by her and pulled her into a hug. “This is why our band is going to be the best out there. We are never gonna break up.”  _

_ “Just the band?” she asked with a pout, her rounded eyes looking up at him.  _

_ “If you think I am ever letting you go, babe, you are crazy,” he said angling his neck down to kiss her.  _

_ Marron smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, babe."  _

…

After releasing him from a tight hug, Goten already had lifted her spirits with his own complaints concerning his life. It was nice to know she wasn't struggling alone. Everyone seemed to be in weird limbo these days. "Oh my god. Seriously your mom needs to chill Ten. Your only a year and a half older than me." 

"Trust me I know. But my mom wants grandbabies. I don't think I can be trusted with children." He shook his head, accepting whatever alcoholic beverage Marron had mixed up. 

"No," Marron said dryly.

"Exactly anyway...this is cool. Your own weird-ass trailer." 

"Hey, this is nice. Bigger than some people's houses." She was cut off by the door swinging in. 

Cabba opened the door and went to shut it immediately, "Oh! I'm sorry." He spit out the words in a rush like he had seen something he should've. 

"Oh uh, it's fine!" Marron squeaked, "Goten is just a friend and bandmate. That would be like ewww." She said with a nervous laughed and Goten burst into laughter. "Anyway," she gritted, "Goten this is Cabba Savoy, my co-star." 

Goten put his hand out and Cabba shook it quickly, standing awkwardly at the front door. "Nice to meet you man, Marron has told me all about you." If looks could kill Goten would've been shot down on the spot by Marron's glare. "We all loved your band," he quickly amended. 

"Oh, uh thank you, I hope it is all good things she is saying...I can come back?" Cabba offered, jutting his thumb back at the door.

"No! It's okay! You can stick around." 

"Okay, I guess more opinions. I was doing some work on those lyrics you showed me and I thought I would run them by you. Is that all right?" 

"Of course," she smiled and Goten winked at her playfully. A blush shot up her neck and when Cabba's face was buried in the book she flipped Goten off. 

...

Cabba was sitting on the bed cross-legged in front of the computer screen. Today was one of his only days off and he figured he might as well exhaust his emotions on a day he didn't  _ have _ to do anything. "Okay, I've let you try and derail the conversation long enough. So let's talk about how things are going? How is Cabba?" 

Cabba rolled his eyes, nothing was going to get by her, was it? "Busy which I haven't been in a while." 

"Busy how? You write about how many songs a year? Only a couple dozen?" she said with a teasing tone and he sighed into his hands. 

"Yes but I've been lucky to never be put on a time crunch for my songwriting. This film is a time-sensitive project." 

"How does that structure feel? In the past, I know structure has been a trigger." 

"It's fine. I have been working with familiar faces and a few new who have been very understanding. I've actually been sharing with people." He kinda chuckled a little and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

"You sound happy." 

"I am. Which I have always been okay with contentment so this is a bit odd for me. And I don't know how to process it." He laughed and covered his face. "Like I feel like a stupid teenager but uh my costar and I...we click."

"OoHhh I see. And do you plan on pursuing that connection?" 

Cabba looked away from the screen, crossing his arms protectively, "I...don't know."


	6. We Are Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I threw a lot into this chapter LOL but I wanted to get back to writing even if it is slow and challenging for me to put out material at this time. I hope you enjoy!

"So why you send us this?" 

"Idk I've been writing," Cabba tried to say casually, phone in front of him on speaker. 

"For us? I haven't been able to get your ass on the phone for months! You wanna get the band back?" 

"Don't make it weird Caul," he pleaded. 

"Kale babe! Cabba wants us to get back together as a band. Kale will be sooo in. She thinks it's hot when I play guitar. So who's your muse now?" 

"No one!" he called out and groaned, holding the phone closer to his face.

"I'll figure it out Cabba and when I do...I am gonna thank her." He pressed the end call button with his thumb.   
...

Today had been too long. Her phone was ringing every three seconds from her lovely momager who was very pleased with the promotion of the movie. “So Cabba Savoy. He’s that kid from Atomic Six?” 

“How did you recognize him before I did?” Marron scoffed and smiled, phone pressed to her cheek. 

“He’s adorable. But Vegeta still keeps in heavy contact with him and these days your father is Vegeta's bestie. I’d say Cabba was a fan of Kame-Kazi but he was more a fan of Vegeta truthfully,” Lazuli commented and snorted, “Is he easy to work with? I know how some of these guys can get. Your dad is an angel but your Uncle Tien and Uncle Raditz are no walk in the park. Egos Marron. Egos everywhere.” 

Marron laughed, “He’s honestly super down to earth. He didn’t even want to throw his name around when I met him. Kinda stuck up for me the other night. The director was pushing a direction and--”

“A direction in what?” Lazuli interrupted her momma bear instincts flaring up. 

Marron rolled her eyes, “Mom it’s not a big deal. They just wanted the sex scene to be less covered, more authentic I guess.” 

“Excuse me.” 

“Mom chill. I am 26 I’ve had sex. I just said that it wasn’t what I agreed to. I’m just not comfortable with Game of Thrones level nudity. He totally backed me up on the spot. He’s been working with Vados for years so she let it go.” 

“Well, I gotta say I’m impressed. When I told your dad who you were co-starring with he bit his tongue but I don’t think he knows Cabba as well as Vegeta.” 

“What a tangled web we weave. My ex-boyfriend's dad is my co-star/onscreen boyfriend's close mentor/friend.”

“Is it just onscreen?” Lazuli asked with a hint of tease. 

“Mom!” 

“I mean if I were your age and single I would be jumping his bones. I don’t blame you, we just need to get ahead of the press with this kind of thing.” 

“We are just friends.” Marron noticed the envelope that had been slid under her door and she smiled seeing her name in Cabba’s handwriting. She opened it up recognizing the scribbles as song lyrics. “He’s been great to work with and he’s been helping me with some song projects. I’m going to try and get him to be on a track with me.” 

“Well you know how I convince your father to do anything,” Lazuli said evenly and Marron rolled her eyes.   
…

"I think you did awesome." 

"My parts were all easy. It didn't require any range or vocal talent to sing." 

"You are so difficult. Just say thank you Marron." 

He scoffed and looked up with a smile, "Thanks Marron." 

She punched his arm and he smiled, "I am just being truthful." 

"Okay then rip apart my performance. I could've hit my high note better. My voice has a bit of nasal tone because well I got some structural issues here. And the most difficult thing about my part was being confident." 

"You did fine," Cabba said with a shrug. 

"Oh, so you do have critique?" she pushed. 

"Well, you could hit that high note better. I've heard you do it before. When we rehearse. But you definitely have a beautiful voice." 

"I sing punk music usually this isn't my wheelhouse and that's okay." 

"I wouldn't lie to you. I like your work." 

"You always say that. But you never back it up with evidence." She teased and he set down his book flipping backward. "What are you doing." 

He set in front of her pointing to the date, "little over three years ago I wrote this. Based on hearing your sound. I never sent it in because...I was hospitalized shortly after and just picked up this book again to finish the pages out." 

"We are broken." 

"It was a bit dramatic but it seemed to fit your group's tone and everything." 

"Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers." 

His face flushed and he looked away, "You can stop reading." 

"You are not living this down," she teased and he smiled back.   
...

Kame for Kids was a charity her father and Vegeta came up with years ago. Fatherhood had softened them both and cleared their world view despite their troubling childhoods. 

For Marron, it had been a constant part of her life. She thought Cabba and her were getting closer but she wasn't sure how inclined he would be to come to a packed charity even with privacy. She invited him anyway and he gave a very uncertain answer.

She had finally had time to sit with her group and Bulla practically ripped her arm off pulling her close, her hair whipping in front of her face. "Is that him!?! With my dad?" 

Marron could feel her pulse quicken. It was Cabba, in a fitted suit and all. "You need to chill," Marron gritted. "You are making us look like crazy fangirls." 

"We are crazy fangirls we used to put on lipstick and kiss his posters." 

"Well that's my cue to leave and get more shrimp," Goten murmured and Bulla looked at him with a frown. "I'll be back later," he amended with a sigh, "But I have to beat my dad to the bacon-wrapped scallops." 

"I don't eat fish but I'm going with because why not," Uub announced and headed on after him. 

"We know you tell us every day." Marron rolled her eyes. 

Bulla smirked and shook her friend's hand, "He's been looking back at you." 

"No he hasn't," Marron blushed and tugged her hair back. 

"I counted three glances. Three. Even after my dad yelled a bit. Either he fell in love with me at first sight or he's looking at you... Cabba looks so hot I might actually be dying right now." Bulla smirked to herself knowing those words would get her friend moving. 

"I will be back. I should say hi. I did invite him."

Before she could make it halfway to him. Cabba excused himself and walked to meet her halfway leaving Vegeta puzzled. She wasn't sure what to do but Cabba hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Its a bit much here, want to go dance?" 

She pulled away and nodded. He took her hand and Bulla gave her a look as they walked by but seemed captivated herself as soon as Goten sat back down.

"You know any moves?" 

"No," she admitted.

"I guess I will take the lead." 


	7. Bulletproof Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I wanted drama. Because why not??? Let me know what you think!

“She really likes him huh?” Goten commented, sitting two full plates down and sliding into his chair next to Bulla. 

Bulla was cradling her head in her hand and sighed, “Yah I mean they are super cute. She deserves it. I just don’t know if Marron will go for it, she’s sooo high strung. He’s a good dancer.” 

“I could spin you around like that,” Goten scoffed with a smile. 

“Seriously?” 

“Ummm yes B. Your brother is the one with two left feet, not me.” 

“Speaking of my brother…” she pointed to the front and bit her lip. 

“Ohhhh shit. Let’s stay far away from that.” 

…

Vegeta gripped Trunks’ shoulder roughly, faked a smile and gritted, “Why are you here? Stirring up trouble?” 

Trunks pushed up his sunglasses, smiling from the cameras at the front, “Oh father, at a charity event. It always shocks me how little you think of me.” He returned a fake smile down at his father. 

Vegeta didn’t break his expression, “Well you’ve been quite disappointing these past few years.” 

“Well, I’m not here for you. I am here to chat with Mar,” Trunks smirked and pushed away from his dad, leaving Vegeta fuming. He nodded at Goten on his way to the dance floor and his friend nervously waved. 

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking straight toward Marron, “I’ll take it from here man.” Cabba paused and dipped Marron back up to a standing position. Trunks smiled slyly, “Gotta second Mar?” 

“I...excuse me?” 

Cabba let go of her and she looked at him, clearing her throat. “I will let you go for a bit. Caught up with someone.” Before she could say anything Cabba was already slinking off and she glared at Trunks. 

“What he spooked?” Trunks snorted and put his hand out. “One dance, for old times?” 

“What do you want?” 

“To dance. People are staring.” 

Marron rolled her eyes and accepted his hand, “I am only doing this because I don’t want to make a scene.” 

“Well, aren’t I lucky. I want to talk sometime,” he said looking down at her with a coy smile. 

“About?” she bit back, staring at the tinted glasses. 

“The past.” 

...

Marron hummed a song and Cabba smiled softly. She snorted and laid her head on his thigh, “I know it’s a pop song but it’s stuck in my head. Ruta is my weakness. I mean she is my cousin so there’s that.” 

Cabba ran his hand over her arm, tickling the sensitive inside of her arm, “I am a fan of her myself. I just wrote that one is all.” 

“You wrote ‘Lose you to Love me’?” Marron looked shocked and he snickered. “I mean the lyrics are insanely touching.” 

“Thank you. I was just told to write something.” 

“Damn they weren’t giving you any cues.” 

“Nope.” Cabba laughed and flipped the page in his book. 

“What’s the like least ‘on brand’ thing you’ve written?” she asked and sat up to look at him. Her hair was standing up and he brushed it down with his fingers. 

She could hear him click his tongue bar as he thought about his answer, “I guess as a songwriter my brand is whatever people ask. But as far as like genre. I wrote a song called Raising Hell, for a popstar.” 

Marron rolled her eyes and punched his song, “For fucking Kesha? Stop being so modest, it’s okay to be proud of your accomplishments.” 

“I’ll praise myself when you do the same,” he responded with a smirk. 

Marron grabbed his hand and tugged on it for him to look at her, “But you’ve been hard on yourself for over a decade. I’ve only doubted my direction recently. Despite your utter talent and prosperity in this industry, you act like your nobody. And that’s the farthest from the truth.” 

“Thank you,” he said lacing his fingers in hers. “But it is hard to change my mind. I haven't been someone for a long time."

…

Cabba had been distant. And she told herself it didn't bother her. She had things to do. 

Marron shook her head at him, Trunks would answer the door shirtless. She grabbed his shirt off his couch, well Mai’s couch and threw it at him. He snorted at her and she couldn’t help but her eyes roam his bare back. “Water? Tea? Coffee?” he offered. 

“I don’t know I usually need a few glasses of wine to be around you,” she said dryly as she tucked her bangs back. 

Trunks laughed and she rolled her eyes. He would laugh it off. “You know what. Hopefully, when we are done talking, it won’t be like that. Because I--” he set down a glass of wine in front of her, “Trunks Briefs-Prince, want to apologize for hurting you.” 

“It’s a little late Trunks.” 

“I know. And I am okay with that. I know I fucked up. Not just our romance, but more importantly, our friendship... Shits bad as I am sure you know. I play it cool for the press and shit, but my relationship is a fucking mess. I mean I should’ve known better right?” 

“Bet you wish you had me back,” she stated offering him a sad smile as he wiped at his eyes, quickly. 

“That song about me?” he asked and laughed a little, “Kinda hoped it was about a different ex-boyfriend.” 

“It is. And so are all my aggressive break up songs,” she said looking into the same icy blue eyes that captivated her from day one. “But I want to forgive you,” she said gently rubbing his hand. Trunks leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Marron tentatively kissed back. He was confident while she was explorative. 

The way his lips moved over hers was second nature. He knew all the things she liked and he exploited them, biting down gently on her bottom lip. But it did nothing for her. There was no connection. No rush. It didn’t feel like him. And at this point, she wasn’t sure which him. Marron pulled away her lips inches away from his. 

“I can’t…” she said quietly, a near whisper and he nodded, clenching his eyes shut, “I forgive you but I don’t feel that way anymore. If you need me...I will be here for you, but that’s it.” She gathered her bag and practically ran out of the house. 

...

Marron covered her face, drinking her third glass of wine that night. Cabba sat next to her with a six-pack of root beer. She laughed as soon as he came in the door announcing he was ready to get wasted. “So you gonna talk about it or do you wanna just wallow. I’m fine with either.” 

"I'm such a moron. Going over and thinking it could be anything but a disaster." 

"Could've been worse. At least from what you told me." 

"I almost hooked up with the guy who cheated on me, broke my heart just to get back at his middle-aged girlfriend." 

Cabba snorted and popped open another soda, "Well, when you put it that way, yah." Marron was silent for a while and he elbowed her, "Two of my ex-girlfriends ended up dating. One dumped me to be with the other. Then we had a bunch of threesomes. And one day I stop getting invited. I’m happy for them though, they are still together. But top that." He laughed and she shook her head. "Point is Mar, we all do dumb shit." 

"How poetic. I just...don’t know who I thought I was, going back to him." 

"You are Marron fucking Monk and no ex-boyfriend or single mistake can take that from you." He said and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Don’t give people that kind of power over you," he said, resting his chin on top of her head, letting her melt into his touch. 

“Thanks…” 

He rubbed his thumb over the small tattoo on her collarbone, the one that was a reference to Atomic Six’s last album. They never talked about it, but he noticed right away.  _ “I gotta bulletproof heart, You gotta hollow point smile, We had our runaway scarves, Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile, Let's blow a hole in this town, And do our talking with the laser beam, Coming out of this place, In a bullet's embrace, Then we'll do it again...How can they say, Jenny could you come back home?, 'Cause everybody knows you don't, Ever wanna come back, Let me be the one to save you.” _ He sang softly, running his thick calloused fingers through her hair. 

“ _ Gravity don't mean too much to me, I'm who I've got to be. These pigs are after me, after you, Run away like it was yesterday. When we could run away, When we could run away, run away from here… _ ” she smiled and leaned back further into his chest as he hugged his arms around her. 


	8. Anklebiters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So dedicating this chapter to my friend MahoganyDoodles who gave me the Build-A-Bear idea! 
> 
> Let me know what yah think! This fic has been a fun outlet to just put stuff down!

  
Marron noticed Cabba had been looking around the entire time they had been out at the mall. It’s not like LA was small but it’s not like the press was after her. That had died down once she stopped hanging around Trunks or talking about him. 

Cabba offered her some pretzel bites as the walked through the mall. These days between filming, writing, and performing she rarely got out to enjoy herself. She was about as dressed down as could be, save for a face of makeup. 

She glanced at Cabba who pulled his beanie further down. His hands were stuffed in his jogger pockets and he wore a long sleeve to cover any identifying tattoos. She felt a pang of guilt. She had dragged him out here and he clearly detested this entire occasion. “Oh, shit Build-a-Bear! Didn’t know they still had these?” 

Cabba’s neck snapped to face the store and he tilted his head in confusion, “Build a fucking what?” 

“You’ve never been the Build-a-Bear?” 

Cabba rubbed his neck, “Have you been to trailer parks in Tucson? There ain’t shit there.” 

“Oh my fucking god. You have to come with me. You literally make a teddy bear.” She grabbed his hand and pulled himself. 

“So I pick one of these flat, limp non-stuffed bears,” he said dryly. Marron elbowed him in the side and he yipped. Marron quickly went through picking out a bear with very dark brown fur. She smiled as he seemed to be taking his time on his selection, settling on a bear with the little tan fur. 

The attendant gave the directions and Marron just mustered a quick wish on the flat red heart before stuffing it in her bear. Cabba rubbed the heart humorously on his forehead and his chest as instructed. Cabba seemed to be following everything the attendant said so she snapped a photo just in time to capture him kiss the purple heart. 

“You are too cute,” she half teased as her heart beat in her chest. Why did he have to be so fucking cute? 

Cabba shrugged and gently tucked the heart into his bear, “I don’t want my bear to be a heartless maniac. What if it goes chucky on me?” He snorted in laughed and Marron’s laugh made his heartbeat in his throat. They waited for the attendant to finish and he elbowed her, “Looks like our bears are getting railed.” 

Marron’s mouth gaped and she slapped his arm. The attendant looked at them in horror but continued. Cabba snickered as he saw the intense blush Marron was sporting. The attendant handed Marron the bears, “Too soft?” 

“He’s a big softie. They are both perfect,” she commented dragging Cabba away by his hand. “This is a kid’s place yah know,” she said in jest. 

“If I am gonna give a teddy bear a fake bath and kiss its heart, I got make minimum one sex joke. I got street cred,” he rolled his eyes, not releasing her hand. 

“With whom?” she shot back and he faked offense. Marron had every intention to make this an ordeal. She made Cabba pick out an out for his bear and she did the same. She grabbed what looked like a beanie, a pair of joggers, and a T-shirt.

“That me,” Cabba teased, looking down at her with a smirk. 

“Psttt...no this is just the only cute bear outfit.” 

“So I’m wearing a cute teddy bear outfit, noted.” 

…

Marron was absolutely stunning, sexy, sweet, sophisticated and she had no clue. And that had to be the most significant thing Cabba had noticed since working with her. For someone with a banging body and unique features she sure didn’t take compliments well. 

Cabba didn’t mind being alone. In fact, that’s how he spent most of his life. Even when in the presence of others Cabba felt utterly alone. Like he was watching life go on around him and he was anchored to some alternate plane of existence. 

But he also didn’t mind Marron becoming practically a permanent fixture in his trailer as of lately. She was bright, outgoing, and full of life. Everything he wasn’t. And it was like breathing for the first time when he was around her. 

He was sitting on a chair backward, reading “Of Mice and Men”. She relentlessly teased him for never reading the typical books Americans seemed to treat as some kind of right of passage to get a diploma. As soon as Cabba turned sixteen he dropped out of high school. By that time he was touring and performing, but even if he wasn’t...he was destined to be a high school dropout. He’d work in a diner that people stopped by while cutting through his town and amount to about nothing. Because that’s what happened to kids like him back home.

Marron clearing her throat and handing him her phone pulled him from the downward spiral that was his own thoughts. He inspected the gown with care trying to imagine Marron wearing something like it. “I think it’s a good choice.” 

“Bulma is insane. I am five foot one. I can pull off a huge gown like that!” 

“I think you should be comfortable with whatever you wear to the premiere but I can say with confidence that you will look stunning in whatever you wear,” he said casually handing her phone back. Inside he was fighting his own body. Why the hell did his heart have to beat out of his chest like a fucking looney tunes character anytime he flirted with her? 

“I’ll try it on...Second question, have you ever had a tattoo removed?” Marron asked, rubbing at the ink on her elbow.

“Yah...I wouldn’t recommend it. It hurts more than actually getting the tattoo. I’ve done a decent amount of covers though if your looking for someone. Wait...why don’t you just go to your mom?” he pointed out with a smug smile. “Unless you don’t want her to know precisely what or where it is?” 

“It’s a stupid tattoo I got with Trunks, she doesn’t know about it, because it’s on my ass,” she took a breath and paused for his inevitable laughter. 

Cabba snorted and covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. Marron threw an orange at him and he put his arms up to block from a second, “I got plenty of dumb tattoos so what is it?” 

“No,” she said with a huff and stabbed the closest orange with a spoon before peeling it with her fingers. 

“Tell me. I’ll tell you about mine,” he pled with a dramatic pout and she glared back. “Okay, I won’t laugh.” 

“I have ‘to infinity’ and he has ‘and beyond’. It was a dumb couples tattoo we did together. I told him couples tattoos were a horrible idea but he convinced me somehow.” 

“That’s actually really fucking cute. Most couple tattoos are either a bandaid to a relationship or cheesy. Speaking of which, dumb tattoo number one, I have a bandaid tattooed on my knee,” he said in a serious tone and began practically giggling, folding over in the chair. 

“No you don’t--” she said as he pulled up his pant leg, “Oh my god you do why?” 

“I was wounded by my childhood,” he rolled his eyes, laughing at himself, “and drunk seventeen-year-old Cabba thought he was a fucking genius getting this done at a house party.” 

“So your creativity does have a limit,” she teased. 

“It does but I can cover it for you. I said I’ve done a decent amount of covers.”

“I thought you meant from like an actual artist,” she said cringing at her own words. 

“Ouch Mar! I mean if you don’t trust me and my skills fair enough. But I can hook you up with someone. He’s kind of an asshole sometimes. Not in like a bad way just he likes to fuck with me because he’s Caul’s brother. But he’s good at what he does.” 

“Sold. I wanna hear what he has to say about you.”


	9. Hear Me Now

Marron was no stranger to tattoo parlors she was practically born in Red Ribbon Army Tattoos, her mother’s shop. This one was quaint and over a six-hour drive from LA to even get to, but Cabba said Renzo was talented. And truthfully she was curious to get a glimpse of where he grew up. 

Arizona wasn’t much different from Southern California. It was hot as hell but dry, not a drop of moisture in the air. That and even in LA she had never seen so many damn cacti. Cabba drove them here so she had plenty of time to take in the sites. 

A man about her father’s age, maybe a bit younger she wasn’t too sure stood up and laughed, “Well well well if it isn’t Cabba-patch!” 

Cabba rolled his eyes and gave him one of those awkward ‘bro’ hugs Goten and Trunks always gave each other. “Renzo you ain’t gotta call me that,” he said and the older man ripped Cabba’s beanie off to ruffle his hair. 

“Yeah, I do. It’s all I got over you.” Renzo turned to look at her and smiled, “And who is this pretty lady.” 

“Marron is my costar and the one you will be inking today,” Cabba said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Ahh well that’s perfect but you ain’t leaving without something.” Cabba tried to protest but Renzo walked away and Marron snickered. 

“I wanna pick it,” she smirked and followed Renzo to his table. 

Renzo tapped on the table for her to sit and got his station ready, “So what we doing hun? And where?” 

“I want to get something covered. And it’s kinda on my right ass cheek. It’s a tattoo with an ex and it’s dumb.” 

“Ahhh well I can do something good. I cover those all day long and a few on this guy,” he teased elbowing Cabba. “Any ideas?” 

“Umm, I need to know what couples tattoos he has had. But first, can you make it say ‘Can you hear me now’?” she asked with a nervous smile. She hopped off the table, kicked off her shorts, and turned for him to see. Renzo maintained an even expression as he examined the tattoo. Cabba, on the other hand, was sporting a blush and turned away. But his eyes kept darting back. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” hop up there for me. Marron got on the table and Cabba kept giving glances that only Renzo caught and shook his head at. “So hun, what’s the full story behind this...Disney tattoo?” 

She laughed and looked back over her shoulder, “First love bullshit. I had just turned 18 and so he took me there for my birthday and we got these.” 

“And where is he now?” 

Marron sighed, “To be honest. I am not entirely sure and I am okay with that. Like I don’t think about him or what he is doing so much. Not like I used to at least.” Cabba lifted his head up and Renzo caught him staring. 

“Lovesick,” Renzo muttered and Cabba glared. Renzo had pulled away from the table and Marron so Cabba gave his stool a swift kick. “Asshole,” Renzo muttered. 

Cabba didn’t go out often and he had as much of his body covered as possible, trying to fly under the radar in the desert. Renzo was finishing up quickly. Perfecting the details. “You plan on looking anyone else while your here?” Renzo asked and Cabba snorted. 

“I feel bad I didn’t even ask if you want to visit anyone,” Marron commented and Cabba walked around to where her head was, though he was enjoying the view from before. 

Cabba shook his head no, “Nah. We are just doing a quick road trip and then heading back to LA plus it’s just awkward. Like I haven’t visited here in years. I’m not looking to catch up.” 

“Well I am glad you at least looked me up or thought of me at all since your some LA songwriter hotshot,” Renzo teased, finishing up Marron’s tattoo and directing her to the mirror, where she began snapping pictures. 

Renzo gave Cabba a knowing look, “She is cute and sweet. Get your shit together man.” 

Cabba laughed quietly, “I don’t want her to be interested just because the movie is all.” He sat on the table, pushing up his sleeve. 

“That body though,” Renzo commented with a whistle and laughed at Cabba’s intense glare. “So you ain’t gonna call Caul? You know she will freak out.” 

Cabba shrugged, “Eh...maybe I kinda want to have my time monopolized by Marron. It’s nice being around someone who doesn’t know you.” 

“Maybe she just really seeing you,” Renzo retorted with a smug smile. Cabba rolled his eyes and rubbed at his face. He wasn't ready to analyze all this.   
…

Marron walked around, careful to wear a loose-fitting skirt to not irritate her fresh ink. Cabba had suggested they get some food and she would’ve said yes to anything about now. “I uh don’t live here by the way,” he stated evenly sipping from the pop the waiter set down. “Not anymore.” 

“I thought you lived in LA?” Marron questioned with a raised brow. 

“My condo is in LA. My house is up north here. It’s quiet there and I bought a big house up there once I decided I was sick of the path I was on. Vegeta took me hiking up in Sedona and kicked my ass by the way because exercise is hard when all you do is smoke and drink,” Cabba teased and Marron nodded along. 

“But I was just sick of the LA atmosphere. And it’s fucking gorgeous up there, so I got a place bout an hour from there.” 

“I have never been to the woods or like somewhere like that. Oh my god, that’s close to the Grand Canyon right?” 

“Kinda? I don’t know I have never been.” 

“WHY!?!!” 

Cabba's eyes widened and he burst back, “It’s a giant fucking hole in the ground and people fall in every year! Why would I want to?” 

“We should go someday. Like after this movie stuff chills out.” 

“Yeah but then there’s work and life and your music.” 

“So! We will find a way.” 

Cabba shook his head with a soft smile, “Alright Marron.” 


	10. The END (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I am trying to ease into DB.

“Okay well since my improvement in mood is disturbing to you I suppose I will just go back to being depressed and ready to hang myself from the nearest belt,” Cabba said sarcastically. 

“It’s not that you brat. It’s that you seem so attached to the idea of this woman. That’s your thing.” 

“It’s different this time. I don’t identify with her on a fundamental level. I just appreciate her.” 

Vegeta sighed, “I just think you should slow it down. Marron is a good girl. I’ve been friends with Krillin for years.” 

Cabba’s eyes widened and he choked on his coffee, “How did you know?”

“How could I not?” Vegeta scoffed and smirked, “You were looking at her like a starved animal at my damned charity event. But most of all, you look at her the way I look at Bulma.” 

“Hmm,” he shrugged and stared into his mug. 

...

She stared at his open notebook. And her stomach was a pit. The song was dated back fifteen years, so it wasn’t current but considering the circumstances, morbid as ever. And she knew all too well people tended to leave ‘signs’ around during times like these. Her uncle did, her mom recalled that in tears to this day.” 

_ If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see _

_ You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me _

_ I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry _

_ When I grow up I want to be nothing at all’ _

Marron saw the news story dozens of times and had called him a third time. He had to answer. It rang and rang, but finally picked up. "What the hell ASSHOLE!? You can’t just text me that you are checking into a mental hospital and not call." 

Cabba seemed calm on the other line. Like he had practiced this conversation before. But Marron’s blood was boiling. "I get limited calls here and I am okay Marron." 

"You are a DICK, you know that?" she choked through sobs. She could feel her anger build-up, but grief and worry took over. "I was so worried about your stupid ass." 

There was silence and then his tone softened with concern, "Mar, are you crying?" 

"Yes! Of course, I am!” She yelled into the phone, sinking to her knees in her kitchen, “You mean so much to me and I had to watch these news stories not knowing if you were okay. And there’s all this stuff about your past attempts on every fucking new station and I’m freaking out!" 

"It wasn't an attempt. I promise. I haven’t had one in years,” he said, attempting to reassure her, “I should’ve been more honest with Vados. I thought the scene would be fine and it was.”

Marron wasn’t having it. She shook her head and listened to him ramble on about the creative process and how it shouldn’t have triggered him. “Not good enough, Cabba. I get that you texted me but other than that how was I supposed to know you were even alive? Explain that one to me? You could’ve been bleeding out on the goddamn floor.”

“Listen Mar, I was just trying to be proactive. I have been dealing with this since I was fucking sixteen okay,” he said calmly and she could imagine him doing his typical Cabba mannerisms. Rubbing his hands through his hair. His unruly band would fling back down and she could hear him clicking his tongue ring against his teeth. She heard a deep breath and braced herself, “I just know when I'm slipping and it was better to get in. I’m sorry." 

Her sobbing became more audible and Cabba sighed on the other line. Marron chewed her lip looking up at the ceiling, "You better be...which place are you at?" 

"Marron, you don’t need to come here. I’m okay. It’s a great inpatient facility, I have been here before."

“Shut up. Actually don’t shut up. Just tell me where you are. You better have your singing voice ready asshole.” 

“...I’ll send you the address.” 

…

It was at least a six-hour drive from LA to the address given to her. At some point, she realized that she was passing trees instead of cacti but she wasn't focused on the scenery. 

She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw Cabba. Choke him, kiss him, both? Her feelings were deeper and she had known that for some time now. But she had no clue how he felt. He hadn't dated someone in a while. He had shared that fact with her a few weeks ago. 

Marron was nothing like his past girlfriends and she wasn't sure how good that was. But they had grown close the past several weeks and that had to count for something. 

"What is this place? A vacation home?" She teased as she saw him in the lobby. 

"I told you it was nice." He chuckled and rubbed her back as she held onto him in a tight hug. "And I promise there are actual professionals here." 

"Come home," she said gently, holding back tears as she held onto him. 

"Not yet... I gotta chat with my publicist because the media shit storm is going to be...something else. It always is.” He pointed out and walked her to the balcony letting her sit in his lap. “Besides LA is hardly home.” 

Marron rested her head on his chest, “With me, with me is home,” she said, not looking at him but burying her face in his chest. 

“That’s quite the statement,” he said, inhaling sharply and brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

“It’s a promise you idiot,” she bit and he chuckled. "I mean it." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song mentioned: By Halestorm 
> 
> It was you and me and one hot summer  
> Beading up with sweat all over each other  
> Soaking wet  
> We didn't have a lot of time  
> So we didn't waste much  
> Found in all the right places  
> You wanted me to touch  
> And all those memories  
> Make it so hard to forget about me  
> I bet you wish you had me back  
> Another chance to gain it just like that  
> The best you ever had  
> And do you close your eyes with her  
> And pretend I'm doing you again  
> Like only I can  
> I bet you wish you had me back  
> I bet you wish you had me back  
> It was you and me it seemed to last forever  
> The way you taste and I still remember  
> The sounds we made  
> One day in June I stayed all night  
> And made love to you like  
> The 4th of July  
> And all those memories  
> Make it so hard to forget about me  
> I bet you wish you had me back  
> Another chance to gain it just like that  
> The best you ever had  
> And do you close your eyes with her  
> And pretend I'm doing you again  
> Like only I can  
> I bet you wish you had me back  
> I bet you wish you had me back  
> Every night every time  
> You see me when you close your eyes


End file.
